Celebrating Chinese New Year of a New Way (Vore-Lemon)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: this is a 15 days celebration of Chinese New Year, Yaer of the Snake and i thought to spike it up a bit by making China/Yao into a Naga as he celebrates with Russia/Ivan/Vanya, but when he does he goes under the same transformation and they both come up with a wonderful i dea i ncelebrating this year of the snake together, what do they do read and find out, contains lemon and vore.
1. Chapter 1

Celebrating Chinese New Year of a New Way (Vore)

Day 1

Naga!ChinaxRussia

Yao is celebrating his Chinese New Year with his boyfriend Ivan and this year is going to be an exciting one since it's the year of the snake, Yao will be actually be changing into one as a Naga, and so this year, he wants it to be the best year with Ivan.

~Time Skip~

There was a knock on the door, so Yao went to answer the door, when he opened the door there was his boyfriend , Ivan, and Yao said exciting, "Vanya, I'm that you made it, please come in, aru." "Thank you, my sunflower." Vanya said as he entered his house, when Yao shut the door, Vanya grabbed ahold of Yao, shoved onto the couch, and started to kiss him on his lips. Yao was a little surprised at this then returned his kiss. Vanya licked Yao's bottom lips causing him to gasp and Vanya took advantage in pushing his tongue into Yao's mouth. Yao wrapped his arms around Vanya's neck in deepening the kiss, Vanya started to suck on Yao's tongue making him moan in process, Vanya took off one of his glove without breaking the kiss, slid his hand into Yao's military outfit making him shiver, and then Vanya felt something scaly on Yao's side. Vanya pulls away then ask, "Sunflower is this part of your transformation, because I just felt some scales on your sides?" "Xie Xie, this year it's the celebrating the year of the snake, so this year I'm transforming into a Naga, aru." Yao said as he started to sit up and Vanya moved out of the way. Yao started to take of his top shirt of his clothes in seeing the scales starting to cover part of his body, Yao then started to take off his pants were scales started to appear and legs started to form together. Yao then started to feel the burning sensation through his body as his eyes changed into a snake like, fangs started to replace his human teeth his hair was undone and started to become scales as well, his tongue was changing into a fork tongue, claws started to grow from his nails, and his legs started to form together as on structure as snake scales started to appear in creating a snake like body of his lower torso. After Yao's transformation was done his lower torso was a Cobra and when Vanya saw him he was startled so his hair actually made hood like cobras usually do when startled then he said, "Don't – Don't look at me like thissss, aru" "Sunflower no matter how you look or what you are you are always my sunflower, da." Vanya said as he walked over to Yao in pulling him in a comforting hug and Yao returned the hug in hugging him back and wrapping his tail around him.

Vanya couldn't help, but give a chuckle when he felt Yao's tail wrapping around waist, and just then there was a knock at the door, Yao said, "Come in, aru." The door opened in revealing his younger brother Hong Kong or Li and Li said, "Everyone is waiting for you, teacher and-oh nice to see you Ivan, and They have the float ready for the both of you." "Ok thanksssss, Li, tell them I'll be out in a few minutesssss, aru." Yao said and Li nodded his head and shut the door. Yao let of Vanya and slithers into another room in getting ready for the Parade, Vanya followed him into his room to possibly help him out.

As Vanya was helping Yao to find the right costume or outfit for Yao, Yao then said, "Hey Vanya, after thisssss issss done tonight do you asssss you alwaysssss ssssssay, 'become one with me' but a whole new way for thissss year celebration for the fifteen dayssss and we sssswitch our possssition for each day, aru." At that moment Vanya tackled Yao down and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Vanya then pulled away and said, "I think that's a wonderful idea, my sunflower, da." Vanya said and pulled him back into another kiss, Vanya pulled away and helped Yao back up in finding him the outfit that he needs.

~Time Skip~

Yao was all set for the parade he wore a white kimono with a red dragon going across it, Vanya helped him to tie the black sash behind his back, even though his hair was now scales he wore a wig that was the same hair color as his, the wig had a bun with two hair design chopsticks in the bun making an 'x' and some of his hair hanging behind the bun, and he put on a little make up for his face. Li came back just as when Yao was all set to go of the parade, and Li said, "So you're ready, teacher, and Ivan we had a seat prepared for you as well with Yao." Li lead Yao and Vanya to the float and when they got there it had snakes design, few snake figurines, lot of sunflowers and many different type of flower, on top of the float was two seats as if they thrones for the kings, and Yao and Vanya looked at it amazed, Li said, "The two of you will be inside of the float at first then when it's time, the two of you will be lifted to the two seats above ,and the two of you will walk to your thrones for the parade." Yao and Vanya nodded their heads in understanding of what was to happen, so the doors opened and Li showed them were to stand, and Li left them on that spot.

The room was completely dark after the doors were closed, they heard something running, they felt that they were moving up, they looked up in seeing the doors opening and hear some shoots, when they got to the top they were on the top of the float, so they walked over to their thrones to be seated then a mechanical hand appear in front of them in holding and emperor's crown and a czar's crown, the mechanical hand moved towards them and places the crowns on Yao's head for the Emperor and for Vanya's head he gets a Czar crown, and then a voice came from Li said, "Everyone in China, I present you the Emperor and Czar, Emperor Yao and Czar Ivan." Everyone cheered as Vanya and Yao waves and smiles to them all the way.

~Time Skip~

The parade ended without a problem, Vanya carried Yao in bridal style as Yao wraps his tail around Vanya's waist and into Yao's home. Vanya carried Yao onto his bed while his tail was still wrapped around his waist, Vanya was then pulled by Yao making him fall right onto the bed, Yao gave an husky chuckle and said as he wraps Vanya tighter, "Remember what happensssss, Vanya, aru." "How can I forget, my sunflower, do your first 'become on with me', but don't tell me what it is, da." Vanya said and Yao pulled Vanya closer to him, he gave a few pecks with his fork tongue on Vanya's check making him shiver at the moment, Yao started to take off his clothes, because he didn't want them to get went off what he was going to do, and then Vanya asked as he impersonate Yao, "Ssssso what you going to do my ssssunflower?" "Sssssomething that you will never forget, aru." Yao said then he opens his mouth as wide as he could, surprise Vanya of his way of 'becoming one' Vanya decide to play the unwilling prey and started to struggle for Yao and said, "S-Sunflower wh-what you doing?" Yao didn't reply instead he clamped his mouth around Vanya's head and started to pull him to get him inside of him, Vanya was inside of Yao's mouth starting to go deeper and deeper to the back of his throat causing Yao to moan and blush as he continues to struggle, he went into his throat which was a bit a tight, but still it felt really nice felt like getting hugs and kisses. Yao continues to swallow Vanya down into his throat as he continues to moan as he swallows Vanya. Vanya continues to struggle then felt and opening being opened he guessed that it was his Naga stomach. Yao swallowed more and more of Vanya as he was up to his legs. Vanya then started to curl up into a ball as he started to enter more and more as soon as his feet started to enter he started to get really comfortable inside of Yao as he felt Yao started to curl around him and lay on top of his stomach, and Vanya could her his breathing and heart beats an d he heard Yao said, "Do you like it in there, aru?" "Da, I do , my sunflower." Vanya said then Yao said, "Well, goodnight it'ssss kind of late, aru." "Da, goodnight, sunflower." Vanya said and they both went into a deep sleep for the next day of the new year.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Celebrating Chinese New Year of a New Way (lemon)

Day 2

Naga!ChinaxRussia

The next day, Yao woke up bright and early in the morning, he could still Vanya inside of Yao's Naga stomach moving around as he slept, so he patted his stomach in waking up Vanya as he said, "Oh morning sunflower." "Morning my Vanya, aru" Yao said to his bugle stomach of where Vanya was at then Yao said, "I'm going to let you out so then we can get ready for our celebration, aru." "Da." Vanya said then Yao stood tall in starting to gag himself in pushing Vanya out of his stomach.

Vanya then felt the surrounding of Yao's stomach starting to push him upwards out of his stomach, through his throat, and out of his mouth which he placed down gently onto the ground. Vanya was on the ground covered in saliva from Yao's stomach and Yao said, "You can go take a shower in my bathroom that is outside with me, aru." "Da, I would like that a lot my sunflower." Vanya said as he followed Yao to the bathroom outside of Yao's house.

When they got outside there were towels and soap for the both of them, Vanya stepped into the pond as Yao followed him in as well, and Yao said, "How about I'll give you a good scrub down, aru." "I would like that a lot, my sunflower." Vanya said and Yao started to use the soap and rubbed onto Vanya's body making him shiver not by this hands, but his tail started to wrap around his legs. Yao then started to tease his nipples by pitching him as he started to suck on his on his neck making Vanya started to fall weak in the moments, he then fell on his stomach on the shore, and Yao then flipped him over with his tail so he is on his back, Yao said, "I can't wait any longer, I'm time is now, aru." Then he placed his lips onto Vanya who was very shocked of this approach and yao licked the bottom of his lips making Vanya gasp, and Yao pushed his fork tongue into his mouth.

Yao then pulled from Vanya as he said, "Wow, I've never seen you like this Yao." "It's because of the year for me, aru." Yao said and started to lick and suck on his neck as he travels down to his collarbone, found Vanya's sweet spot as he moan, and started to suck, lick, and nip at the spot. Yao went further down onto his nipple and started to suck and lick at one and pinch and twist the other one with his fingers.

Vanya couldn't help, but moan at his movements for one Yao was the seme and Vanya himself was the uke, and it felt really good to him, then Vanya said, "S-Sunflower, Y-Yao, p-please s-stop teasing me, da." "As you wish, aru." Yao said and pulled away and placed two of his fingers at Vanya's face who didn't hesitate in taking them into his mouth without Yao saying anything.

After coating his finger with Vanya's saliva he then placed his finger and his tail at the entrance in teasing him then he pulled away his finger then pushed only the tip of his tail, Vanya squirms a bit at that sudden moment and Yao then started to thrust with his tail and with one try, "AHHH!" "Huhuhu, found it, Vanya." Yao said as he pulls his tail out and placed his member at Vanya's entrance. Vanya nodded his head in Okaying him and Yao pushed his member into Vanya's entrance, but he waited for Vanya to adjust for a moment. Vanya nodded his head letting Yao know it's okay for him to go ahead, Yao then started to thrust inside of Vanya making him moan in pleasure, and then he found the spot again in screaming, "YAO!" "As you wish, aru." Yao said and he continued to thrust faster inside of Vanya and then within a minutes, "Y-Yao, I-I'm about to…" "I know…let's do it…together, Vanya, aru." Yao said then they both screamed at each other's names as Yao fell on top of Vanya, Vanya then helped Yao up as Vanya tried his best in getting up as well to carry him back to the room for the night as they both said to one of another once Vanya was able to get to their beds, Vanya said, "Good night, Sunflower." "Good night, Vanya, aru." Yao said and they both went into a deep sleep for another day of celebration.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Celebrating Chinese New Year of a New Way (lemon)

Snake!RussiaxNaga!China

Day 3

A/N: Snake!Russia means that he is still human just has the cat like pupils, fangs, patches of scales, and a fork tongue.

The next day, Vanya woke up with a burning feeling inside of him, he looked at Yao in need of him for some reason, and then he noticed that Yao started to wake up, so Vanya had to wait until it was a perfect time in doing so. Yao woke up in seeing Vanya looking directly at him, Yao tries his best in not blushing, but failed in doing so, and Vanya said trying his best in hiding his husky voice which worked out perfectly, "Good Morning, my sssssunflower." "Go-Good Mor-Morning, Van-Vanya, aru" Yao said nervously for some reason, he slithers out from the bed that they were in, but when Vanya did, he had patch of brown snake skins on some parts of his body, Yao was shocked in remembering something that had happened when they did it, when he nipped Vanya his fang accidently penetrated a little of his skin in sending a little of his venom, and Vanya was surprised that he was almost like his lover, Vanya then asked, "Ssssunflower what hassss happened to me?" "W-when we did it last night, I accccidently got you with one of my fangsssss and the venom wassss injected into you, I'm sssso sssorry, aru" (Yao said wanting to cry of what he has done to his Vanya then Yao was pulled into a hug by a pair of strong arms and Vanya said, "My Sssunflower, Yao, I'm happy to be more closssser to you than ever." Yao then started to cry into Vanya's chest as Vanya rubbed his back, but then Vanya started to feel the feeling of not needing Yao instead he wanted Yao now. Vanya then pushed Yao onto the bed which shocks Yao then he realized that Vanya was going through the same thing that he did last night.

Vanya pulled Yao into a passionate kiss already pushing his fork tongue into Yao's mouth making Yao moan in the moment and he then notice that Vanya violet eyes were now cat like how Yao's eyes are. Vanya then pulled away then started and started to attack on Yao's neck in licking and sucking carefully not using his fangs in not wanting to hurt Yao with his fangs. Yao then moan a little louder when he felt Vanya finding his sensitive spot, so Vanya carefully started to nip, lick, and suck at the spot, but unfortunately he accidently causes Yao to bleed a little while sucking a little too hard, so he gave it a little lick in help Yao in making him feel better. Yao felt that Vanya had lick his blood, but Yao just hopes that no surprising transformation will happen the next day. Vanya then went down to Yao's collarbone then down to his nipples, in sucking and licking making Yao squirm in the moment, and Yao said, "V-Vanya please s-stop teasing me, already and take me, aru." "Assss you wisssssh ,my ssssunflower." Vanya said and pulled away and placed three fingers at Yao's mouth and said, "Suck." And Yao took his fingers in his mouth in coating them with his saliva. Once his fingers were coated enough, Vanya pulled his fingers away, and started to place one finger at a time at in his entrance in stretching him. Yao moan and squirm at the moment as all three of Vanya's fingers were inside of him now.

Yao was about to come so Vanya immediately pulled all three of his fingers out and then positioned himself at Yao entrance, he waited for Yao to give him the okay, and then Yao nodded his head in letting him know to go ahead. Vanya thrust inside of Yao he then waited for his sunflower to adjust and within a few minutes Yao nodded his head in letting him to go ahead. Vanya then started to thrust inside of Yao like they always have when they're together whether it's at Yao's place or Vanya's place. Vanya continued to thrust inside of Yao and within a few minutes Yao said, "V-Vanya, I-I'm going to…" "I know let'sss do it together ssssunflower, da." Vanya said then at the same time they both screamed their names. Vanya then collapsed on the bed next to Yao, he then wrapped his arms around Yao as Yao wrapped his tail around him pulling one another close to each other, then Vanya kissed Yao's forehead and said, "Let's get ssssome resssst, my ssssunflower, da." "Da, Vanya, aru" Yao said to Vanya and kissed his forehead and Vanya said, "Good night, my sssunflower." "Good night, my Vanya, aru." And they both went into a deep sleep on the bed for the next day of celebration together.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Celebrating Chinese New Year of a New Way (vore)

Day 4

Naga!RussiaxNaga!China

Vanya woke up, in a burning sensation that is going through his body, he then tried to keep his screaming sustainable, but failed miserably in waking Yao up in the process. Yao saw that Vanya was in pain and he knew what it was, it was when Vanya nipped at his neck and licked a little of his blood causing Vanya to go through the same transformation as he did, which means he was turning into a Naga as well, and Yao tried his best in trying to calm Vanya in changing, but it was too late, when Yao removed the covers his legs had already started to merge together, all Yao could do is watch his Vanya going through this transformation.

The transformation was completed and his lower was now a snake which he was a Anaconda, Vanya looked at Yao in complete shock of what just happened and he said, "M-My sssssunflower, what hassss happen to me?" "When you licked my blood you also become of what I am at the time, aru." Yao said not sure of how Vanya was going to take it and then Vanya wrapped his tail around him to pull him close to him. Vanya pulled Yao closed to him, Yao was now terrified of what was going to happen next, Vanya then leaned done to Yao and said, "I'm very happy that I get to be like you, but my quessssstion what ssssshould I do with you today, da." "Hu-Huh? Uh well…" Yao said, without realizing he was looking at Vanya's Naga stomach, and without noticing Vanya was looking Yao was looking at, then Vanya said, "Ohh, I ssssee, you want to be insssside of me like you did to me, my sssssunflower." "Eh? Well…I guessss…if itssss alright with you, Vanya, aru" when Yao said that Vanya wrapped his tail a little tighter around Yao.

Vanya then opened his mouth as wide as he could and then clamped his mouth around Yao's head, and started to swallow him whole. Yao started to go further and further into Vanya's mouth, Yao was then in Vanya's throat which was pretty tight, and now he knows of how he felt when he swallow Vanya, but it felt really good, so he decides to struggle for him. Vanya started to moan when he felt Yao starting to struggle inside of him. Yao continued to go further and further down of Vanya's throat and he felt an opening of Vanya's stomach starting to open for him. Vanya was at Yao's lower torso which is his snake body. Yao started to enter more and more, so he started to curl up into a ball the best that he could, and Vanya swallowed the last bit of Yao's tail in sending him to his stomach were Yao can rest for the day. Yao curled up into a ball and Vanya's stomach muscle started to press against him like Vanya is hugging him from the inside.

Vanya sigh in relief as he felt Yao had entered inside of him, he patted his stomach, slithered back on to the bed as he curls up, and lays his head on top of his bulge stomach of were Yao was at. Yao then started to move inside of Vanya to get into a comfortable position, Vanya felt him moving inside of him, and now he gets to feel of how it was when Yao had swallowed him, then Vanya said, "Isssss it comfortable in there, ssssunflower?" "Yessss, it isssss my Vanya, aru." Yao said and then heard Vanya yawn form the inside and it felt very calmly inside of Vanya because he could hear his breathing and heartbeat, then Yao said, "Maybe we ssshould get sssssome ressssst, aru." "Da, I would like that very much, my sssssunflower." Vanya said then Yao said, "Good night, my Vanya, aru." "Good night, my sssssunflower." Vanya said and they both went into a deep sleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Celebrating Chinese New Year of a New Way (lemon)

Day 5

Naga!RussiaxNaga!China

Vanya woke up bright and early; he could still feel Yao inside of him still, moving around inside of him which made Vanya feel really good. Vanya patted his stomach in getting Yao's attention and Yao said, "Oh, good morning, Vanya, aru." "Good morning, my ssssssunflower." Vanya replied back to Yao and Vanya said, 'I'll let you out now, then we can a bath together outssssside in the pond like lassssst time, and we can have a little fun assss well, my ssssssunflower." "SSS-ssssure we can do that, aru." Yao said a little surprised of knowing what Vanya had meant by 'little fun'.

Vanya then stood tall and started to gag Yao out from inside of him, Yao started to feel a little tight inside of Vanya as he started to move out of his stomach, through his throat, then out of his mouth, and onto their bed. Yao was covered by Vanya's saliva; at least he wasn't too grossed by the feeling all over his body. Vanya then picked up Yao bridal style, slithers out of the room, went outside with Yao in his arms, and brought him to the pond that they bathed in before. Vanya gently sets Yao into the water as Vanya slithers into the water.

Vanya then wraps his tail from behind; bring Yao close to him to pull him into a loving, passionate kiss. Yao then kissed him back by pushing his fork tongue into Vanya's mouth. Vanya then pulled away and placed Yao up against the shoreline of the water and started to kiss, lick, and nip at Yao's neck. Yao couldn't help, but moan at this moment of what Vanya was doing to him, then Yao very loudly when he found his sensitive spot on his collarbone, which Vanya sucked at leaving a bruise mark there.

Vanya then started to kiss down to Yao's nipple and started to lick and suck at it as he pinches the one. Yao couldn't take it anymore of what his Vanya was doing to him, then he said, "V-Vanya, just pleasssse take me already, aru." "Asssss you wisssssh, my sssunflower." Vanya saod and pulled away and since they were in the water, Vanya used the tip of his tail in stretching him out, and yao squirmed and moaned at Vanya's movement then screamed, "VANYA!" Vanya smirked knowing that he found his sweet spot, so he pulled his tail out, positioned himself at Yao's entrance he waited for Yao's okay, and Yao nodded his head. Vanya thrust inside of Yao and Vanya waited for Yao to adjust, then Yao nodded his head to go ahead. Vanya started to thrust as hard as he could and found Yao's sweet spot yet again making him scream his name in the process, then within a few minutes Yao said, "V-Vanya, I-I'm about to…" "I know let'sss do it together my ssssunflower, da." Vanya said and at that moment they both screamed their names and Vanya clasped onto the shoreline next to Yao. Vanya then kissed Yao on his forehead and said, "Let'ssss back insssside now, my sssunflower, da." Yao nodded his head in response and Vanya carried him back into the house where they can rest for the rest of the day.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Celebrating Chinese New Year of a New Way (vore)

Day 6

Naga!ChinaxNaga!Russia

Yao woke up the next day and saw that Vanya was still next to him in his sleep, Yao thought that it was cute seeing his lover asleep next to him. Yao carefully got out of his grip without trying to wake him, but didn't work as plan because when he went to get up, a tail wrapped around him in pulling him back onto the bed on top of his lover as he said, "Where are you going, my ssssunflower?" "I was going to make some breakfast for today and then we can do our celebration for today, Vanya, aru." Yao said to Vanya as his lover wraps his arms around his waist, then placed a kiss on his nose and Vanya said, "Well, how about we make it together, so you can try ssssomething from my place and I can try ssssomething from you, how'sss that, my ssssunflower, da." "Okay, aru." Yao said and Vanya let of Yao, followed him into the kitchen, and got started in making their breakfast for one another.

~Time skip~

After they both of them were done Vanya had made kasha (a type of porridge made from different grains) and Yao had made Egg-Filled Breakfast Crepe (Jian bing are like thin omelette-filled crepes speckled with green onions. This version also includes some chili sauce for a little heat.) Vanya handed his plate to Yao as Yao did the same and they started to eat there breakfast whole.

~Time Skip~

Once they were finished Yao and Vanya were thinking of what they should while there food digest inside (just in case they want to swallow one another again) and then Yao said, "SSSSay Vanya you swallow me in your Naga form, so can I have a turn swallowing you in your Naga form, aru?" "SSSSure you can, my ssssunflower." Vanya said but they decide to wait until there food was digesting so not to get it all over them in the process.

~Time Skip~

After their food was digest, Vanya got himself ready as Yao started to wraps his tail around his torso like he did with Yao, when he did it to him. Yao then looked at Vanya before lowering himself onto him waiting for Vanya to give him the okay and Vanya nodded his head. Yao then opened his mouth as wide as he could and lowered himself on top of Vanya's head and clamped his head and began to swallow him whole. Vanya was inside of Yao's mouth as he went further and further Vanya decides to struggle for him just like Yao did for him, Yao started to moan at his lover's movement as he swallows more of his lover. Vanya travels further to the back of his throat which even though is a tight feeling it still felt very good for him in getting hugs and kisses by his lover from the inside. Vanya continued to go downwards into Yao and then he felt an opening of Yao's snake stomach starting to open up. Yao could feel Vanya entering him like Vanya had felt him entering him, so he continues to swallow him as he was almost at the end of his tail. Vanya continues to enter more inside of Yao so he decides to curl up into a ball like Yao had to for him. Yao had swallowed the last bit of his tail and sigh in relief as he patted his bulge stomach of where his lover is at. Vanya started to move around from the inside in getting in a comfortable position as the muscles started to push against him like they were hugging and kissing him.

Yao then slithers onto there bed, and lays his head onto his bulge stomach were Vanya was in feeling more closer to him than ever. Vanya felt really relaxed since he could hear his sunflower's heart beat and breathing like before, and then Yao said, "You okay in there, Vanya, aru?" "Assss alwayssss, my sssunflower, like before." Vanya said to Yao then he heard Yao yawn and Vanya said, "Why don't you get some rest, my ssssunflower." "I'll do that then, my Vanya." Yao said then went to sleep as did Vanya since he was a little exhausted from struggling for him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Celebrating Chinese New Year of a New Way (lemon)

Day 7

Naga!RussiaxSnake!China

A/N: In this story their bodies are switched, so when I say Vanya I mean Yao's body in use and when I say Yao I mean Vanya's body in use, and Vanya went back to be human but patches of scale on his body.

It was a beautiful day, in China's home, but not all is well, because when Yao and Vanya woke up, after Yao had let Vanya out, they find themselves in different position, meaning my they have switched bodies, Yao was in Vanya's body and Vanya was in Yao's body, and also Vanya who is now Yao is still a Naga but a cobra and Yao who is now Vanya turned into human but had some of the patches of scales all over his body still. Yao had called Alfred or America in wondering what has happened to them and it turns out that Arthur or England who is Alfred's lover got drunk and did one of his spells and it went onto them. Alfred had explain to them the spell is temporarily, so in the meantime with Vanya and Yao, this had made things more interesting for them, since Vanya had did it to him in his human form with snake patches, now it has his turn to do it to him.

~Time Skip~

Vanya and Yao treated this as a normal day like always when they wake up in the morning and Vanya said, "Hey, ssssunflower, how come my body is already turning back into a human a little earlier than you?" "It's becausssse, ssssince I'm your body, I don't have fully control on it on how to change you back into a Naga, aru." Yao explained to Vanya. Vanya then wraps his tail around Yao's waist in pulling him close to him, at first Yao was a little shock at Vanya's moment, and then Vanya said, "How about we have a little fun with this opportunity, my ssssunflower." "H-huh...Oh I get it since you took me in your snake form now it's your turn in your…well my Naga form for you to take me, my Vanya, aru." Yao said in understanding the situation that they were in.

Vanya then placed his lips on Yao's lips, making him moan, and giving Vanya a chance in slipping his fork tongue into his mouth. Yao shivered at that moment when Vanya had done that, then Vanya pulled away, and unwrapped his tail off of Yao as he gently pushes Yao onto the bed. Vanya hovered over him with lust and hungry look in his eyes, he then started to kiss, lick, and nip at his neck making Yao squirm in the moment and moan very loud when he found his sensitive spot on the collarbone, so he sucked at little harder as he left a bruise on his collarbone.

Vanya then started to go down onto his nipples and started to suck and lick at it making Yao squirm even more as he moans louder and he said to him, "V-Vanya, p-please stop teasing me, aru." "Alright, ssssunflower." Vanya had said and he places two of his fingers at Yao mouth telling to suck at them which he gradually took. After coating them with his saliva he pulls them away and started to place one finger at a time into Yao's entrance. Yao moan and squirm in excitement in Vanya's movement, then he started to thrust his fingers inside as he stretched it, and Vanya then found Yao's sweet spot making him squirm in and shouted, "VANYA!" Vanya smiled childishly at it, then pulled his fingers away and positioned himself at Yao's entrance and Yao nodded his head. Vanya then thrust as hard as he could then he waited for Yao's okay and he nodded his head in Okaying it. Vanya then thrust very hard and fast in the moment and Yao moan very loud in the moment, then Yao said, "V-Vanya I-I'm a-about t-to…" "I know let'ssss do it together, my sssssunflower, da" Vanya said then they both screamed at their namesand Vanya clasped onto the bed next to Yao in wrapping his tail around his waist in keeping him close to him, then Vanya said, "Why don't we get sssome ressst, my sssunflower, da. "That sssoundsss like a plan to me, my Vanya, aru." Yao said and they went to sleep in one another arms, for the next day.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Celebrating Chinese New Year of a New Way (lemon)

Day 8

Naga!ChinaxNaga!Russia

When they both woke up they were back in there original bodies, they grateful that the spell had worn off, but they wished that it would have ended just a bit longer. So Vanya and Yao got out of bed to get ready for another day and this time Vanya was back into a Naga and Yao was back in his body.

~Time Skip~

They had their breakfast, once they were finished eating their breakfast, Yao took Vanya outside for the day in the bamboo forest just like the one where he found Kiku or Japan, when he was little. Yao had Vanya sit in a nice little pond in the center of the forest as he followed into the pond and wrapped his tail around Vanya's waist. Yao then placed his hands on his face and pulled him into a loving kiss and pushed his fork tongue into Vanya's mouth making him moan in the process.

Yao then pulled away then went down on his neck and started to lick, nip, and suck at it making Vanya shiver and moan at his movement. Yao then found his sensitive spot making Vanya moan louder and Yao sucked harder in leaving a bruise, but also made a little blood come, so gave it a long lick making Vanya moan in the process. Yao then continued to go down onto his nipples, in ,licking and sucking at it while he pinches and twist the other one with one hand and then Vanya said, "S-SSSSunflower, p-please just take me." "Alright, my Vanya, aru." Yao said and placed the tip of his tail at the entrance of Vanya and slowly pushed it in and started it to thrust and stretch him out.

When Vanya was about to come he pulls his tail out then placed his member at Vanya's entrance, he waited for Vanya's okay, he nodded his head, and Yao thrust inside of Vanya. Yao then waited for Vanya to adjust and Vanya nodded his head, so Yao started to thrust as fast as he could. Vanya was already too close to come as soon as Yao found his sweet spot, then Vanya said, "S-SSSSunflower, I-I'm about to …" "I know let'sss do it together, aru." Yao said and they both came together at that moment.

Vanya got up and carried Yao without losing his balance at first and yao went to sleep in his arms just when he felt a tingling feeling through his body and the same with Vanya he tries to ignore it as he enter Yao's house. Vanya lays on the bed first then set Yao on top of him as he went to sleep as well for the next day.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Celebrating Chinese New Year of a New Way (vore & lemon)

Day 9

Naga!ChinaxSnake!Russia

Yao woke up in the bed and saw his Vanya in bed with him, but this time he's back to the way he was in his human firm, but he still have some patches of scales, his cat like eyes, claws, fangs, and his fork tongue. Vanya woke up to see Yao a little surprise and he asked, "SSSSSunflower, what'sss wrong?" "Your back into your human sssssself like when you firsssst sssstarted to transssssform, Vanya, aru." Yao said and Vanya got up and found out that Yao was right of what has happened, so he asked, "What doessss it mean, my ssssunflower?" "Well, sssince Chinessse New Year is almosssssst over and sssssince you don't change into animalssss like I do, yourssss is changing to wore off, aru." Yao said to Vanya then Vanya got an idea and he said, "SSSSay, SSSSunflower I got an idea, why don't you ssssswallow me today, da." "Egh, Vanya, are you ssssure, because well your only half sssssnake and half human, ssssso I don't know the resssssult of it, aru." Yao said to Vanya.

Yao saw the look on his face that was begging him to do it and Yao finally gave up in saying, "Fine, fine, but tomorrow you will do me asssss well, aru." "Asss you wisssh, my ssssunflower." Vanya said and he got in position as Yao started to wrap his tail around Vanya, he then opened his mouth as wide as he could, he lowered himself down towards Vanya, and clamps his mouth around Vanya's head in swallowing him whole and alive.

Vanya was now inside of Yao's mouth starting to go further and further to the back of his throat. Vanya then started to go down his throat, which felt like getting hugs and kisses, and he then started to struggle for him making Yao to moan in the process. Yao then felt Vanya starting to struggle for him and he couldn't help, but moan in his movement as he continues to swallow him. Vanya continues to go down Yao's throat to get into his Naga stomach part of him. Vanya then started to feel an opening of the stomach of where he was ending up at. Vanya started to enter inside of Yao's stomach and started to curl up into a ball as he enters more and more. Yao started to feel Vanya to enter inside of his stomach he then swallowed the last bit of his feet and sigh in relief as he patted his stomach of his Naga part. Vanya was now completely insode of Yao and he moved around a bit in getting comfortable as the muscles started to push against him like he was getting hugs and kisses, and Yao said, "Well, I hope you like it in here, my Vanya, aru" "I do, my ssssunflower, it'sss very comfortable in here." Vanya said and yawned in the process then Yao said, "I guesssss we sssshould guesssss ssssome resssst, Vanya, aru." "Da, that sssoundsss like a plan to me, my ssssunflower." Vanya said as he started to go asleep listening to Yao's breathing and heart beats and Yao then fell asleep on to the bed for the next day.

Yao woke up the next day, he gagged Vanya out in trying not to wake him for another surprise he has in store for him, but unfortunately when he was out Vanya was awake and he said, "Wh-what'sss going on my ssssunflower?" "I thought I give you another ssssurprissse for you ssssince we're running out of daysssss so I figure to go right away and give you the sssssecond part of your ssssurprissse today, aru." Yao said then he licks his sown fingers then sticks them in his entrance one finger at a time and Vanya couldn't help, but moan. Before Vanya could come, he pulls his fingers out and placed his member at his entrance and Vanya nodded right away, letting Yao to go ahead and thrust into him. Vanya moan very loud as he finds his sweet spot the first and within a few minutes they then they both came at the same time without warning then Yao clasped onto the bed and wrapped his arms and tail around Vanya s they both went into a deep sleep

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Celebrating Chinese New Year of a New Way (vore)

Day 10

Snake!RussiaxNaga!China

Yao woke up early in the morning Vanya was still asleep so he decides to try to be very carefully in slithering out of the bed and he successfully got out of bed without waking him up. Yao went into the bathroom and went into the bathtub to take a bath.

Vanya then woke up by the sound of running water coming from the bathroom he guessed that Yao was in there taking a bath or something, so he waited for Yao to come back to the room for his turn to swallow Yao like he promised.

~Time Skip~

Yao was just getting out of the bath; he grabbed a towel in drying himself off, and headed back to the room, where Vanya was waiting for him. Yao saw that Vanya was awake now and Yao said, "Morning, my Vanya, aru." "Morning, my ssssunflower." Vanya said to Yao as Yao slithers towards him back to the bed and Yao said, "You remember our promissse right, Vanya, aru." "Of courssse, my ssssunflower, I could never forget our promissse, jusssst tell me when you're ready, my ssssunflower." Vanya said and Yao said, "I'm more than ready, my Vanya, aru." So Vanya then opened his mouth as wide as he could and pulled Yao into his mouth and began to swallow Yao whole and alive. Yao was now inside of Vanya's mouth, he started to go deeper and deeper to the back of his throat, and he then started to struggle for him in making him moan in the process. Yao went down his throat which felt like getting hugs and kisses, he continued to go down further, then he felt an opening of Vanya's stomach is. Vanya felt Yao started to enter so he continued to swallow more Yao as he was at the Naga part of him. Yao then started to curl up into a ball as he enters more and more into his stomach. Vanya then finally the tip of his tail and he sigh in relief as he patted his now bulge stomach and Vanya said, "You okay in there, my ssssunflower." "More than alright I'm really comfortable in here just lisssstening your breathing and heart beatssss I here, aru." Yao said and he felt Vanya starting to move he guess that he was laying back on the bed.

Vanya was indeed laying on the bed just on his sides and he said, "I'm going to resssst now, my ssssunflower." "Take assss long asss you want, but in the morning you have to let me out, aru." Yao said and Vanya replied, "Of courssse, my sssunflower." Then Vanya went to sleep as did Yao.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Celebrating Chinese New Year of a New Way (lemon-vore)

Day 11

Snake!ChinaxSnake!Russia

Vanya woke up early and let Yao out from inside of him so, he gagged him out from inside of him. Yao was moving from out of his stomach, through his throat, and out of his mouth landing on the bed, but something was different about Yao today, he did have the snake body anymore, but inside he looked like Vanya with a few patches of scales, cat like eyes, claws, fangs, and a fork tongue, then Vanya said in shock, "SS-SSSSunflower, your ssstarting to change back, now." "Yessss, sssince the New Year issss sssstarting to end in a few daysssss, aru." Yao said to Vanya.

Yao then got up and got off of the bed and said, "Well how about to today we do sssssomething a little fun today, my Vanya, aru." "Da, that ssssoundss fun, my ssssunflower." Vanya said and Yao lead Vanya to the pond outside to have a little fun.

~Time Skip~

Yao and Vanya got to the pond, Vanya went into the pond first and sat down in front of Yao as he walks in next hovering over him and he then placed his lips into his already pushing his fork tongue into Vanya's mouth making him moan in the process. Yao then pulled away then started to kiss down his neck in finding his sensitive spot and successfully found it; started to lick, nip, and suck at the spot. Vanya couldn't help, but moan and squirm at Yao's movement on his neck. Yao then pulled away when he left a bruise mark on his neck, he then went down on his nipple and started lick and suck at one and pinch the other one with one hand. Vanya moaned a bit louder and said, "SSS-SSStop t-teasssing me, ssssunflower." "Alright, my Vanya, aru." Yao said and placed his fingers at Vanya's entrance since they were in water it was wet enough to do so. Vanya squirmed and moan about at the movement as Yao started to add one finger in at a time.

Once Vanya was stretch enough, he pulled out his finger and positioned himself at his entrance and Vanya nodded his head in letting Yao know. Once his member was inside now he waited for Vanya' Okay and Vanya nodded his head. Yao then started to thrust as hard and fast as he could and in finding Vanya's Sweet spot. Within a few mintues Vanya said, "SSS-Sunflower, I-I'm about to…" "I know, let'ssss do it together, my Vanya, aru." Yao said and then they both came at the same time. Before Yao clasped on top of Vanya, Yao said, "Now for the best part, aru." "Go ahead and do it, my ssssunflower." Vanya said and Yao opened his mouth as wide as he could and clamped around his head and started to swallow Vanya whole.

Vanya was now inside of Yao's mouth and started to go further and further back into his throat which is a little bit tighter now since Yao was now starting to change back into his human self well as a nation anyway. Vanya then started to struggle for him in making Yao moan in the process. Vanya started to go down further and further down Yao's throat which felt like getting hugs and kisses. Yao continued to swallow Vanya as he was up to his waist now and moaned at Vanya's movement. Vanya continued to go down Yao's throat then felt an opening of his stomach for him to enter at. Yao could feel Vanya starting to enter inside of him and so he continued to swallow more of Vanya till he reaches his feet and gave one hard swallow. Vanya started to enter more and more and he then curled up into a ball as he enters more. After Yao had swallowed him completely he laid against the shore of the pond and he felt his lover inside of him and sigh in relief and patted his now bulge stomach of his lover, Yao then said, "Comfortable in there, aru." 'You know that I'm alwayssss am with you, my ssssunflower." Vanya said and then Yao said, "Well it will be best to get some rest for a while, aru." "That'sss a good idea, my sssssunflower." Vanya said as he went to sleep listening to his sunflower's breathing and heartbeats, then yao followed as well and went to sleep for the next day.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Celebrating Chinese New Year of a New Way (lemon-vore)

Day 12

Snake!RussiaxSnake!China

Yao woke up and he was still in the pond and Vanya was still inside of him, so Yao started to gag him out of him and within a few minutes, Vanya to move out of his stomach, through his throat, out of his mouth, and Vanya was out of him and he lands into the pond. Luckily for Vanya, the pond was deep enough in not hurting him in the process.

Vanya came up for air, after landing in the water, and he saw his sunflower right behind him just smirking at him, then Vanya started to play around at the smirk and said, "Don't think I'll go eassssy for you, my ssssunflower." "Oh, Vanya you cam punissssh me as much as you want, aru." Yao said and Vanya pounce at him in putting his lips onto Yao's in a lust and passionate way. Yao moans and squeals in surprise at Vanya's movement then Vanya pushes his fork tongue into Yao's mouth making Yao moan at the moment.

Vanya then pulled away from Yao and started to place kisses on his neck looking for Yao's sensitive spot and found it successfully as he started to lick, nip, and suck at the spot making Yao moan and squirm a bit in the moment. Vanya then pulled away in admiring the purple bruise mark he left on his neck, Vanya then went to down Yao's nipple, and started to suck and lick at one nipple as he pinches the other making Yao moan and squirm even more, then Yao said after a few minutes of it, "V-Vanya, sss-sssstop teasssing me." "Assss you wissssh, my ssssunflower." Vanya said then place his fingers at his entrance and pushed one in one at a time.

Yao squirmed at Vanya's movement and Vanya pulled his fingers out of Yao then positioned himself at his entrance; waited for Yao's Okay. Yao nodded his head and Vanya thrust into Yao, waited for Yao's okay, he nodded his head, and started to thrust inside of him. Vanya kept on going and he found Yao's sweet spot in the process, so he continued to thrust in Yao, and Yao said, "V-Vanya, I-I'm going to…" "I know my, ssssunflower, let'sss do it together, da." Vanya said and then they both came at the same time.

Before Vanya collapse on top of Yao, Vanya said, "Are you ready for the next part, my ssssunflower?" "Yessss, do it for me, my Vanya, aru." Yao said and Vanya did not think a second thought in taking Yao into his mouth. Vanya opened his mouth as wide as he could, he pulled Yao towards his mouth, and he clamped his mouth around his head in starting to swallow him whole and alive. Yao was now inside of Vanya's mouth as he went further and further back into his throat, Yao then started to struggle for him in making him moan in the process, and Yao started to go down his throat which felt like getting hugs and kisses, just a bit tighter. Vanya felt Yao starting to struggle in making him moan in the process, which felt really good to him. Yao continued to go further and further down Vanya's throat, he then felt an opening which was Vanya's stomach, and he then started to enter inside of Vanya's stomach. Vanya could feel that Yao is starting to enter inside of him as he was up to his legs now, so he grabbed ahold of his legs, started to shove his legs down his throat, and when he got to his feet, he gave one hard swallow as Yao's feet went down his throat, and he sighed in relief as he patted his bulge stomach. Yao started to curl up into a ball as he continues to enter more and more; then he was now fully inside of Vanya just struggling a bit in getting comfortable in there. Vanya could feel Yao struggling a bit inside of him, which he chuckled a bit of how much it tickled and of feeling his sunflower move around like that. As Yao continued to move around still, but he finally stop as he was in a sit up position, Vanya then started to get up and started to walk back to Yao's place. Yao started to feel Vanya started to move so he asked, "Where are you going, Vanya, aru?" "We're heading back to your houssssse for the night, my sssunfower, da." Vanya said as he continued to walk and came up t Yao's house and opened the door to their room. Vanya then went to lie down on the bed on his sides so not to hurt Yao in the process. Yao felt that Vanya had stop moving, but he only moved a bit in getting in to bed, then Vanya said, " I bet, my little ssssunflower loves it in there, da." "Da, I do, my little Vanya, aru." Yao said as he listened to Vanya's breathing and heart beats and Yao heard Vanya yawn and Vanya said, "how about he get a nice long ressssst for the night, my sssssunflower." "I think thatsss a good idea, my Vanya, aru." Yao said and started to go asleep at the same time as Vanya did. They both went into a deep sleep for the next day to come of the New Year.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Celebrating Chinese New Year of a New Way (lemon-vore)

Day 13

Snake!ChinaxRussia

A/N: this one Russia is now completely human, but China is still half human and part snake.

Vanya woke up in the morning, with his sunflower still inside of him, Vanya then started to gag himself in order to get Yao out from inside of him. Yao woke up in feeling that Vanya was starting to gag him out, Yao started to move out of the stomach, through his throat, and out of his mouth; onto the bed.

Yao got up from the bed and saw that Vanya wasn't part snake anymore as he said, "Vanya you're not a sssssnake anymore, aru." "Huh? Oh I guess I did since you said that mine was only temporarily, sunflower." Vanya said as he looked around himself for any patch of scales or anything, but found nothing, then Yao said, "Well, how about we head back to the pond sssso I can clean myssssself and have a little fun today, my Vanya, aru." "I would like that very much, my sunflower." Vanya said as Yao lead him back to the pond.

~Time skip~

Once Vanya and Yao got to the pond, Yao went in first to clean up first from all the saliva from Vanya. Once Yao was finished he beckons Vanya to get in with him and Vanya walks into the pond to sit close to Yao. Yao then pushed Vanya against the ground of were the pond and the dirt meet; he then places his lips on Vanya's lips, and pushing his fork tongue into his mouth.

Vanya moan at Yao's fork tongue movement against his tongue, Yao them pulled away, and started to kiss down Vanya's neck in looking for his sensitive spot. Yao successfully finds his sensitive spot and started lick, nip and suck at the spot. Vanya moaned in Yao's movement as he attacks his neck, Yao then pulled away in admiring the purple bruise on his neck, and Yao then went down to Vanya's nipples and started to lick and suck in one as he pinches the other one. Vanya squirmed and moan at Yao's movement, then Vanya said, "Yao s-stop te-teasing me." "Alright, my Vanya, aru." Yao said and stuck is fingers into Vanya's entrance, started to stretch it out, then pulled out his fingers, and positioned himself at Vanya's entrance and Vanya nodded his head in letting know that he is ready. Yao thrust inside of him and he waited for Vanya's Okay again for him to adjust; he then nodded his head. Yao then started to thrust into Vanya making him moan and squirm in the process. Yao found Vanya's sweet spot, and started to thrust faster into Vanya in making him feel good in the process, then Vanya said, "S-Sunflower, i-I'm going to…" "I know, let'ssss do it together, aru." Yao said to Vanya then they both came at the same time.

Before Yao collapsed he opened his mouth as wide as he could, pulled Vanya inot his mouth, clamped his mouth around Vanya's head and started to swallow him whole and alive. Vanya was inside of Yao's mouth and started to go further and further back into Yao's throat, he then started to struggle for him in making Yao moan in the process. Yao could feel Vanya starting to struggle for him, so he moaned into the feeling of his lover's movement inside of him. Vanya continued to go down his throat as he struggles, he went further and further down, then he felt an opening of his stomach, and he then started to enter Yao's stomach as he continues to be swallowed. Yao could feel that Vanya is starting to enter inside, so he continues to swallow Vanya as he was at his legs, when he got to his feet he gave a hard swallow as the part of him go inside of him, and he sighed in reliefas he patted his stomach of his lover.

Vanya curled up into a ball as he enters more and more and once he was completely inside he struggled a bit to get into a sit up position. Yao could feel Vanya's struggle inside of him and it tickled a bit, then the struggling stop and Yao asked, "Comfortable enough in there, my Vanya, aru." "Da, I am, even listening to your breathing and heart beats are very relaxing, my sunflower." Vanya said and started to get a little tired and Yao said, "Why don't we ressssst for today and have your turn for tomorrow, my Vanya, aru." 'Be glad to, my sunflower." Vanya said and they both went to a deep sleep for the day.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Celebrating Chinese New Year of a New Way (lemon-vore)

Day 14

RussiaxSnake!China

Yao woke up in the morning and had his lover still inside of him, so he began to gag him mouth of him and for his day with him today. Vanya started to feel that he was moving out of his stomach, then through his throat, and out of his mouth; into the pond. Vanya got up from the water and looked over to Yao in childish way in kicking water at him, making Yao squeal in surprise as Vanya kicked water at him.

Once Vanya was done, he took the opportunity as Yao was trying to get water out of his eyes, by pouncing on top of him in straddling him on the shore, and Vanya said, "Look who got who now, my sunflower." "You got me, my Vanya, aru." Yao said and Vanya pulled Yao into a loving, passionate kiss that wasn't too rough for Yao to handle. Yao kissed him back, then Vanya pushed his tongue into Yao's mouth, and Yao squirmed and moaned into the moment as Vanya kissed.

Vanya pulled away and started to go down to Yao's nipples and started to suck and lick at it as he pinches the other one in one hand. Yao continued squirm a bit then he said, "V-Vanya, p-pleasssse ss-ssstop teassssing me." "As you wish, my sunflower." Vanya said as he sticks three of fingers, started to stretch him, then took his fingers out, and positioned himself at his entrance and waited for the okay from Yao and he nodded his head. Vanya thrust into Yao and waited for him to get adjusted and Yao nodded his head and Vanya started to thrust very hard and very fast. Within a few minutes, Yao started to feel a tight feeling inside as he said, "V-Vanya I-I'm about to…" "Go ahead, I-I'm ready, my sunflower." Vanya said and they both came at the same time.

Before Vanya collapsed he grabs ahold of him, pulled him into his mouth, and began to start swallowing him. Yao was now inside of Vanya's mouth, it kind of surprised him that Vanya shoved him into his mouth. Yao continued to go further back to the back of his throat then he started to struggle, Yao thought that it was probably that he wanted to hurry because tomorrow is the last day. Vanya could feel Yao starting to struggle which made him moan and also he will explain to him as soon he was inside of him. Yao continued to go down his throat which felt like getting hugs and kisses just a bit tighter now since he was now human. Yao continued to go down as he felt an opening of his stomach, Vanya felt Yao starting to enter inside of him and he swallowed the last bit of his feet a=in giving one hard swallow in taking him inside of him. Yao was able to be in sit up position as his feet entered , then Yao asked, "Hey, Vanya, why did you sssswallow me in a hurry, aru?" "I'm sorry my sunflower, I guess I got too caught up in the moment, do you forgive me , my sunflower." Vanya said and then Yao said, "I forgive, but tomorrow is going to be fun, but I'm going to miss you, because you have to leave the day after tomorrow, aru." Yao said wanting to cry the Vanya sigh in relief in patting his stomach calming Yao down which helped a lot then Vanya said, "Don't worry about tomorrow let's have our fun to think about, da." Yao couldn't help but chuckle and he felt even more relax in listening to his breathing and heart beats, then Vanya yawned and said, "Well, how we get some rest for the next day, da." "I agree, I'm a little tired myself, aru." Yao said then Yao went into a deep sleep, but what he didn't know was that Vanya got up and walked back to Yao's house and went onto their bed to sleep for the next day they will do their fun in his bedroom, then Vanya went into a deep sleep as soon as he went in to bed and laid down on his side.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Celebrating Chinese New Year of a New Way (Lemon-vore)

Day 15 pt.1

ChinaxRussia

A/N: In this one, China is now completely human, but still nations like Russia.

Vanya woke in their bed of Yao's house, he felt his sunflower inside of him still asleep, so in order to wake him up, he patted his stomach gently in feeling a squirm and a grumble noise, and Vanya, "Good morning, my sunflower." "Good morning, my Vanya, aru." Yao said then Vanya said, "I'm going to let you out now, my sunflower." Before Yao could say anything, Vanya started to gag out Yao which he was inside of him.

Yao then started to move out of his stomach, through his throat, and out of his mouth as he lands onto his bed. Yao got up and look at Vanya then Vanya said a little surprised, "Oh, sunflower, you're not a snake anymore." "I'm not? Oh I guess it's because since this is the last day of New Year, I changed back to normal, aru." Yao said as he looked around himself, then he heard Vanya said as he pulls him onto his lap making Yao straddling him, "My sunflower, I don't care if you're a nation or a snake, your still my sunflower, da." "Da, no matter what I'm your sunflower, like your my Vanya, aru." Yao said then pulled Yao into a passionate kiss already pushing his tongue into Vanya's mouth. Vanya moaned as Yao shoved his tongue into his mouth, which Vanya kissed back to.

Yao then pushed forward onto Vanya in making him fall backwards onto the bed, so Yao was straddling him. Yao pulled away and started kiss down Vanya necks making his moan in process he searches for his sensitive spot and Yao found the spot when he heard Vanya moan louder; so Yao started to lick and suck at the spot leaving a purple bruise. Yao pulled from Vanya's neck as he left the purple bruise on his neck, Yao then started to go to Vanya's nipples, and started to lick and suck at one while he pinched the other one with his hand. Vanya moaned and squirmed in Yao's movement then he said, "S-Sunflower, please s-stop teasing me." "Alright, my Vanya, aru." Yao said and places two of his fingers at Vanya's mouth and before Yao could say anything, Vanya had already taking his fingers into his mouth.

After they were coated enough, Yao pulled them out of his mouth, and then placed one finger in his entrance then the second one in making scissor motion in stretching him out. Vanya moan in the motion of Yao as he then started to thrust with his fingers in finding his sweet spot and Yao finds his sweet spot when Vanya moaned very loudly about it. He pulled his fingers out then positioned himself at Vanya's entrance and Vanya nodded his head in Okaying Yao. Yao then thrust into Vanya making squirm in pain then Yao waited for Vanya to adjust to it and he then nodded his head to give Yao the okay. Yao then started to thrust inside of Vanya making him moan loudly as he hits his sweet spot on his first time as he thrust inside of Vanya. Yao continued to thrust inside of Vanya as he said, "S-Sunflower, I-I'm going to…" "I know let's do it together, my Vanya, aru." Yao said then they both screamed their names as they both came.

Before Yao collapsed onto the bed Vanya helped him up so he would sit for Yao, Yao then opened his mouth as wide as he could, and clamped around Vanya's head and started to swallow him whole. Vanya was now inside of his mouth as Yao started to swallow him to the back of his throat, Vanya then started to struggle for one last time for him. Yao then started to moan in the feeling of Vanya struggling for him one last time for him. Vanya went further and further down Yao's throat which felt like hugs and kisses. Yao continued to swallow Vanya more and more as Vanya went down his throat. As Vanya continued to go down Yao's throat, he felt an opening of Yao's stomach, and Yao felt Vanya starting to enter him, so he continues to swallow more and more of him. Vanya entered Yao's stomach, so he started to curl up into a ball as he enters more and more. Yao gave a hard swallow as he swallows his feet down his throat, Yao laid against the bed rest, sighed in relief as he patted his stomach and waited for Vanya to get comfortable inside as he was struggling to sit up. Vanya was able to get in a sit up position inside of Yao's stomach and he listened to Yao's breathing and heart beats as Yao asked, "Are you okay and comfortable in there, my Vanya, aru." "Da, I am. I'm quite comfortable in here especially listening to your breathing and heart beats which makes me feel more closer to you, my sunflower." Vanya said as he snuggles up against the stomach muscle and fell asleep without realizing it and Yao just chuckles at that moment and went into a deep sleep as well for in the next few hours or so, it will be Vanya's turn.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Celebrating Chinese New Year of a New Way (lemon-vore) -FINAL

Day 15 pt. 2

RussiaxChina

Yao woke up, feeling his lover wake him up from the inside, so he ask, "Vanya, what's the matter, aru?" "I just wanted wake you up is all, my sunflower." Vanya said as he gave a childish chuckle. Yao couldn't help, but chuckle as well so, he decides to go ahead, and gag him out. Yao then started to gag him out of him since now it was his turn after all. Vanya started to move out of his stomach, through his throat, and out of his mouth as he lands onto Yao's bed.

Vanya got up and turned towards Yao, Yao then pulls Vanya onto his lap so he was straddling him, and then Vanya said, "You ready for the best night of your life, my sunflower." "You know I'm always am, my Vanya, aru." Yao said as Vanya pulled him into a passionate kiss. Yao moaned in the kiss in letting Vanya to push his tongue into Yao's mouth. Vanya then pulled away from the kiss then started his way down on Yao's neck in searching for his sensitive spot and he finds it successfully and starts to attack the spot by licking, kissing, and nipping at it in leaving a purple bruise on it.

Vanya pulled away, goes down to his chest, and starts to lick and suck at one nipple and pinches the other one with his hand. Yao moaned and squirmed in the feeling of his lover, and then he said, "V-Vanya, s-stop teasing me…" "As you wish, my sunflower." Vanya said then pulled away in placing three of his finger at Yao and he knew of what to do before Vanya could say anything. He starts to suck at them coating them with his saliva for Vanya, Vanya then pulled his fingers out of Yao's mouth, and then he started to push one finger in at a time. Yao was squirming pain as the second then the third finger into him. Vanya started to make a scissor motion and then started to thrust his fingers in finding his sweet, which was able to find as Yao made a high pitch moan.

Vanya then pulled away his fingers then positioned him at Yao's entrance then Yao gave him the okay and Vanya thrust into Yao. Vanya then waited for Yao's Okay to start which he does by nodding his head and Vanya started to thrust into Yao making him moan as he first hit his sweet spot for the first time like Yao did before. Vanya kept on thrusting into Yao until he said, "V-Vanya, I-I'm going to…" "I know let's do it together, m-my sunflower." Vanya said and they both screamed at one another's name as they both came at the same time.

Vanya then pulled Yao into his mouth and clamped his mouth around Yao's head and started to swallow him whole and alive. Yao was now inside of Vanya's mouth and started to go further and further back into his throat, so Yao then starts to struggle for him like he did last time in making him moan. Vanya started to moan when he felt Yao starting to struggle for him so he continues to swallow him whole. Yao continued to go further and further down his throat then he felt an opening of Vanya's stomach as he starts to enter inside of Vanya's stomach. Vanya continue to swallow Yao then when he was at his feet he gave a hard swallow in finishing swallowing him whole, he sighed in relief as he patted his bugle stomach of his sunflower. Yao was now curled up into a ball as he got himself in a sit up position, he could hear Vanya's breathing and heart beats and feel him patting his stomach as he said, "You comfortable enough in there, my sunflower, da?" "Da, I am, my Vanya, aru." Yao said in a tired voice then Vanya said, "Why don't you get some rest for the day, my sunflower, da." "Da, I will do that, aru." Yao said and went to a deep sleep.

But what he didn't know was that Vanya got up and got his clothes on, luckily for him his long tan winters coat was able to cover his bloated stomach. So he got his things along with Yao's things, wrote a note for his brothers in letting them know of what's going on, and then he headed out the door with their things.

Vanya got to the airport by taxi, he waited for the airport time for Moscow, Russia for a surprise when they get their it will Yao's turn to stay for a while, which he doesn't know yet. Vanya then heard the intercom calling for the Moscow flight from China; he grabbed his things and headed to their plane. Vanya took his seat in the plane then within a few minutes the plane took off to Moscow, Russia and on the way there to the airport Vanya went to sleep till they landed.

~Time Skip~

Vanya made it to Moscow, Russia, he got their things, and Toris was waiting for him at the airport with the car. Once they got to Vanya's house, Vanya got out of the car, as Ravis and Eduard came out and helped Toris in getting the things out of the car. Vanya made his way to his bed with Yao still inside of him and once they both wake up from a long day, he will have some fun with his sunflower, so Vanya got into bed as he takes off his clothes, and went to bed for the night, and without realizing Yao woke up in asking, "Mmm, V-Vanya where are we, aru?" "Huhuhu, we are at my home Moscow, Russia. I just thought you want to come with me and visit me for a while, my sunflower, da." Vanya said then Yao said now wide awake, "AYIAH! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, VANYA, ARU!" "What I thought you might like a vacation, from work and your boss, so I made a plan with your boss, and he thought it was a great idea, after talking to my boss, my sunflower." Vanya said a little upset then turned happy, and then Yao said, "O-Oh okay, I guess I can take a little a vacation and I didn't mean to yell like that, my Vanya, aru. It just surprised me that's all, so can you forgive me, my Vanya, aru." Then vanya saw very happily, "Of course, I forgive you, my sunflower. Now let's get a good long rest for the day and enjoy our vacation and it was fun celebrating Chinese New in a whole new way for the 15 days of celebrating it, my sunflower." "I'm glad you had fun, my Vanya, aru." Yao said then went back into a deep sleep along with Vanya as they both said good night to one another.

THE END


End file.
